The present invention relates to a door for an automotive vehicle with which a door sash moulding is provided.
A door sash moulding is provided on the outer side of a door sash for the decoration purpose. FIGS. 1 and 3 show a door sash moulding 2 of such a type that it covers the whole part of the outer side of a door sash 1, which will be referred to as a "full moulding" hereinafter. FIGS. 2 and 4 show a further door sash moulding 3 of such a type that it covers a half of the outer side of the door sash 1, which will be referred to as a "half moulding" hereinafter.
Both of the door sash mouldings 2, 3 are directly attached on the door sash 1. For example, as best shown in FIG. 3, the full moulding 2 is fixed through its bent holding portions 4 on the door sash 1. As shown in FIG. 4, the half moulding 3 is fixed through its bent holding portion 5 on the door sash 1. Thus, there is nothing interposed between the door sash 1 and the door sash mouldings 2 or 3. In such structures, the door sash mouldings 2 or 3 are apt to damage a coating on the outer surface of the door sash 1 when they are assembled. This causes the door sash 1 to be rusted. In particular, such damages often occur at the outer edge and/or attaching portions of the door sash mouldings 2, 3 as shown by the circle A in FIGS. 3 and 4 which are conspicuous, and when rusted, adversely affect the appearance of the vehicle. Even if no damage occurs on the outer surface of the door sash 1, fine pin holes are apt to be produced on the surface of the door sash when it is coated. In addition, the door sash 1 and the door sash moulding 2 or 3 are made of different metals. For example, the door sash 1 is made of iron and the door sash mouldings 2, 3 are made of stainless steel or aluminium. Therefore, if they are in intimate contact with each other, then some electrolytic corrosion occurs due to the potential difference therebetween.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show another conventional structure for arranging a door sash moulding for an automotive vehicle. Non-metallic tape 6 is wound around an end of the sash moulding 3 at a corner Ca of the door sash 1 in order to prevent the surface of the door sash 1 from being damaged by the end of the door sash moulding when it is attached. However, this type of structure is not sufficiently effective to avoid completely the rusting of the door sash and/or the door sash mouldings.